Heated Hans-Frozen
by Jamienickidee
Summary: So I saw a fanart on tumblr of Hans with fire powers so i wrote a story.


Heated Hans.

"Hans! Hans!" his mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes mother?" Hans quickly ran past his brothers to be of service to his mother. "Can you boil this water?"  
Sure enough Has held out his hand, focused on all the separate molecules of the water and slowly lifted his hand, raising the temperature. The water came to a nice quick boil and his mother added the pasta in.

"Thanks sweetie!" Hans' mother said kindly.

Hans went back up stairs to his room. He wanted to see if any of his large amount of brothers wanted to play with him. He had 12 after all. Ken and George, two of his older brothers, ignored his pleas to play. Hans was used to this though.  
Hans never really had friends, most people were scared went his powers went array. When Han's was about eight, he could not control his "hot hands" and fire spread like well, wild fire. He burned down many trees and his father shed, twice.

At age fourteen he finally got t hem under control and people were less afraid of him, yet he still had a hard time making friends with kids his own age. Most of his classmates made comments like: "Why did he get these powers? Why not me? He doesn't deserve these…" you get the point.  
Hans never let the words get to him. He let it all just go. A lot of the older folks in town enjoyed Hans' powers and would ask him to do simple tasks like start the fire place, boil water, etc.  
Han turned 18 and he had finally gotten the courage to ask Ren to the town annual ball. He bought her a dozen roses and wrote her a song. He also made a heart of fire in the sky that stayed ablaze. He strummed his guitar and a lovely tune came forth from his mouth. He sang about two lines and Ren shut him down.  
"Why would I go out with a dragon boy?" She quickly snorted and walked away with her friends, laughing.  
Hans was done. He was leaving the southern Isles.  
Long ago, before his grandmother passed, she told him the story of the "Ice Queen" He recalled her voice telling him the story.  
"In a land not near these Isles lives a little girl who has magical ice powers. She and her sister have the most fun time building snowmen that like warm hugs, ice skating and just hanging out. But as the girl grew older, her powers grew uncontrollably strong. How would she ever be queen with these powers that she can't handle?"  
The story went on to say how alone and isolated she was. His grandmother said this girl was real and Hans was determined to meet her. He wanted to find someone he could relate to.  
"Maybe we'd even fall in love." He thought to himself, but he didn't care if they did or not. He was fed up with everyone's cruelty and being used as a cheap heat source. He was done.  
Swiftly, he ran upstairs to his room past his brothers. One tried to ask about Ren but Hans blew him off.  
He began to pack everything in his room. All this clothes and sentimental items. The last thing he packed was the blanket his grandmother knit for him.  
He told his mother and father about his voyage and the told him good luck and to be careful! He game them one last hug and with that he was off.  
Prior to his departure, he went to the local library and did some research. He pinpointed the Ice Queen's location to Arrendale.  
The sea waters were rough and the waves were monstrous. Hans was not sure if he'd make it to Arrendale, alive. The captain said that one ship was already destroyed out on the seas.  
The captain advised everyone to stay down in their cabins. Hans did as instructed and stayed in his cabin.

Hans decided to make a controlled fire in his cabin; after all it was quite drafty in his cabin. As he began making the fire, he sneezed; lost control and a ball of fire hurdled toward the mirror mounted on the door. It ricocheted off and was about to hit Hans. Luckily, Hans reacted fast enough and caught it before it caught him.  
Hans decided to make a game out of this. He'd make a ball of fire and throw it at the mirror and play catch, with himself. Clearly Hans was bored. After a while this got monotonous and he decided to get this hand mirror out of his satchel and used it like a bat. He then began hitting the ball of fire back and fourth.  
The wind picked up and made his porthole window swing open, violently. Hans quickly hurried to shut it.  
Suddenly a crew member came to Hans' door. He knocked twice and Hans was much to preoccupied to hear his fateful knocks. The crew member opened the door and startled Hans.  
The fire ball hit right off the mirror on the wall and struck the startles Hans right in the heart.  
He winced in agony. The flame has taken hold of his heart. He clutched at his chest and collapsed onto the wooden floor. The crew member just stood there, in shock.

"Are you—"  
"GET OUT!" Hans screamed at him. Hans then used this fire to seal the door shut. He just lay in his bed and dozed off to sleep.  
Now the flame had struck him in the upper left portion of his chest. A hole hs burned through his clothes and made the shape of a tattered heart.


End file.
